Lost Love
by soul's heart shattered
Summary: InuYasha and Co. Have gathered the Sacred Jewel. They each make a wish. InuYasha wishes to become full demon, and when he does, he can't help but killing everything in sight. A very sad story. Very Sad.
1. Default Chapter

Lost Love Soul's Heart Shattered-This is a really sad story. Really sad (and by the way, I know that this is not the way that the Sacred Jewel works. But this way, it helped the story.)  
Ja Ne!!  
~~~~~~~~~~Start of book~~~~~~~~~~  
Preface  
InuYasha has collected all the shards of the sacred jewel. And when they made it whole again, they were each granted one wish. Miroku wished that Naraku was dead. Sango wished that her family was alive again; Shippo wished that he was stronger. Kagome wished that she could see her dad would be home. And InuYasha wished that he could be a full demon. (Kilala did not make a wish) Soon after, the hole in Miroku's hand disappeared. Shippo felt stronger, Sango's family rose from the grave. And InuYasha was a full demon. Unfortunately, Kagome hasn't gotten to see if her wish came true. When InuYasha became full demon, he became overwhelmed with the desire to kill. He tried to kill the group, but Kagome screamed a few sits, and they ran off. When they were safely in the village, they saw an ominous sign. Black smoke rising in the distance. The killing streak had begun, and the jewel was once again shattered, and spread across the land.  
Chapter 1  
Kagome sat in Kaede's hut, sobbing into her backpack. She sniffled, and looked up, seeing InuYasha's sword, the Tetsuagia. *Since he was full demon now, he could no longer touch it, and they found it while revisiting the spot where they put the jewel together. * She began sobbing again, thinking of her last memory of InuYasha. Pictures flashed through her mind. InuYasha, his eyes turning that horrible red, claws growing, along with fangs. Then, he jumped to kill her. Her silent sobs turned into wails, then screams of "Why InuYasha!! Why?" Sango rushed in to the screaming girl, and embraced her. 'She's been through so much, in the last week', she thought. "If *sniff* I'd known this was going *sniff* to happen *sniff, sniff* I would of wished *sniff* for him *sniff*to be a *sniff* half demon again.*sniff* Kagome sobbed "It's not your fault!! There was nothing you could do! And besides, No one knew it was going to happen like this!" Sango said, feeling sorry for the girl that had been almost killed by the man she loved. Miroku walked in, with Shippo on his shoulder. "Kagome, we must continue our journey, I believe that we may have a chance of getting the old InuYasha back, there may be a way for him to remember us. if not. well have to collect the jewel again, or kill him." "Miroku, I don't think you are helping" Shippo said "No, Its ok." Kagome said, wiping her tears, and trying to smile. "Well never even have a chance of finding him if we don't go." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ "She's really sad." Shippo said to Kilala. They were sitting out side of the hut, while the adults were getting there stuff ready, sot they could go find InuYasha. The trail was usually easy to follow. Destroyed villages, smoke rising in the sky, the thick wet smell of blood. When they had gathered their stuff, they began walking. Then they smelt an ominous smell, smoke.  
They began running, Kilala carrying Sango, Kagome, and Shippo. Miroku was running along side. When they got to the village, they did not find InuYasha, though. Just bodies, and burning buildings. "Lets burry the dead," Miroku said, "and douse the flames" "Yes, lets" Kagome answered  
They began digging graves, placing a body in each hole. Then filling the hole in, and saying a prayer for the dead man, woman, or child. Shippo was putting flowers on top of the graves. "I can't believe he did all this." Kagome said, beginning to weep, again "You must remember, Kagome. This was not the stubborn half demon InuYasha that we know. When the human blood stopped flowing in InuYasha's veins, he became the demon InuYasha. The demon InuYasha knows nothing, but killing." Miroku said, a sad tone in his voice. "Iy naao!" (I know) Kagome said, while sobbing, and burying her face in Miroku's shoulder.  
Miroku got a happy look on his face, the first one in weeks. Then Sango ruined it by threatening him with her boomerang, and object that had met his head many times. Too many, in fact, to count.  
Kagome continued sobbing, until she fell to her knees. She just sat there. Hoping it was all a dream. A nightmare. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~ Soul's Heart Shattered- It's so sad. This chapter was short, sorry. I'll come back and write more when I type the next chapter up. Hope u like!!  
Ja Ne!! 


	2. The Meeting

Lost Love Chapter 2 Soul's heart Shattered- Hi!! I'm back. I've almost got all my stories uploaded, too. ( That's good.. Yes, this will be a sad fic. But there is a sequel, and it is happy. It will just take me awhile to get that up..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, do you think InuYasha has any of the jewel shards??" Shippo asked, hoping to find a way to find InuYasha  
"I don't know. He might. after all; it's been a few weeks since the jewel shattered, again." Kagome answered.  
They had been following the trail of destroyed cities, and villages, for a few weeks now. Kagome had finally been able to quit crying, but she was still sad inside. Her body ached to see InuYasha again. Just to see him one more time. Sango, though, was a different story. She had her family back. And she was very happy about that. Her family had decided to come along with them, after they found out how much Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo had done for her. Miroku was happy, too. He no-longer feared getting sucked in by his wind tunnel, because it was no-longer there.  
"It is a good possibility, and it would help us out a lot, Because Kagome could sense him." Miroku said  
"I don't know. The shard that we've found of the jewel this time is different, somehow. It seems like it is a different stone, though it is just as powerful.I can still sense it though, I guess that's ok then." Kagome said, looking at the one shard that was on her necklace.  
They continued on walking for a while, when Kagome suddenly sensed a jewel shard coming towards them, and at high speed.  
"Could it be InuYasha?" Kohaku asked, while they were waiting for the jewel shard to reach them.  
"Maybe. But it seems pretty fast." Kagome said.  
Suddenly, the bushes rattled, and Koga jumped out.  
"Koga?!" Every one asked when he stood in front of them  
"Hi. I heard that you were the ones who put the jewel together again??"  
"Yeah."  
Koga looked around, and sniffed the air. "I don't smell that half breed. Where is he??"  
Kagome looked to the ground. *pat, pat* two teardrops hit.  
"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!!!???!!" Koga roared "I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!!!"  
"No." Miroku said, while Sango comforted Kagome. "When we put the jewel together we all wished..." He showed him his hand. "..And InuYasha wished that he was a full demon. We lost him. all he is doing now, is killing..."  
Kagome looked up, and wiped her cheeks of tears, and gave them a half hearted smile. She sighed, and nodded to Koga, to confirm the news.  
"Wow." Koga said, as he thought things over.  
"Will you join us Koga??? Were looking for InuYasha!" Shippo asked, jumping on Miroku's shoulder.  
"If no-one else minds." Koga said, looking from face to face.  
Every one nodded, and Koga began walking with them. They went along for about another hour and a half, and then they made camp. Kagome and Sango began cooking, Miroku and Shippo began spreading out bedrolls, Koga went hunting, and Sango's family began washing clothes.  
"You don't have to do that." Sango said, approaching her reunited family.  
"We know, but we must repay you for all you have done Sango." Her father said, giving her a hug. "And besides, we will work our stay with you."  
"Thanks, father" Sango said, a big smile on her face.  
"Now, about that monk, I see the way he looks at you, and I don't like it." He glared at Miroku.  
"o_O. Don't worry about him" Sango said ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After along night of rest, the group got up and continued their travels, feeling refreshed. They walked on for a while, and spotted a village near by on fire. They began running.  
"Kagome, I'm going to Run ahead and see if I can see if I can catch InuYasha" Koga said  
"Go!!" Kagome yelled back, and with that Koga took off  
They reached the village in a few minutes. When they arrived they saw InuYasha fighting with Koga.  
"Inu.InuYasha!!!" Kagome said, running towards him  
"Eh??" InuYasha said, as he saw Kagome running towards him "Normally people don't run to their death. They run away from it."  
Hearing that, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "You. You don't remember me, do you??"  
"Why would I remember a human that reeks like you??" InuYasha looked at her. "But, on the other hand, you do look like Kikyo."  
"Oh, so you remember her, but not me!!!" Kagome said, getting fumed. "SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!"  
InuYasha slammed to the ground a few times. "How the hell did you do that!!!" he said as he got up, and dusted him self off.  
Kagome was really mad now, and all the villagers that were still alive were talking about her. She had already earned her self a name: 'the woman who could stop the great demon'.  
"Of course I remember Kikyo. But why in the seven hells would I remember you!?! I've never even seen you before. And unfortunately I won't ever see you again, because I'm going to kill you, now."  
With that, he ran towards Kagome, only to be stopped by a few more sits. Miroku and Shippo were now placing bets on how many sits she would say.  
"I bet 26" Shippo said.  
"Aww, give her some credit, at least 51" Miroku said  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!"  
"One.two. three. four." Miroku said, counting out loud, It earned him a boomerang over the head.  
"Damn it!! At least give me time to move!!!" InuYasha yelled in anger, claws ready to attack "Soul St-"  
"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled again. "SIT, BOY, SIT!!!"  
*SLAM, SLAM, SLAM* "Fine." InuYasha said, and with that he left and ran in the other direction.  
"Want me to chase him???" Koga asked, ready to run  
"NO!!" Kagome said, still mad.  
"Ok!! I won't!! You don't have to bite my head off!!!" Koga growled back  
"Why doesn't he remember me!!??!!!" Kagome wailed beginning to cry again  
"I, didn't, don't. Why is she crying??" Koga said, then whispered to Miroku  
o_O  
"No, I'm serious. why is she crying??" Koga asked again, after the look he got from Miroku  
"Are you that stupid??" Shippo asked.  
"No, I. I just don't know." Koga said  
Shippo fell off Miroku's shoulder, in shock.  
Koga growled.  
"I don't get it. He remembers Kikyo. but not. me??" Kagome said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"We have no Idea who he has seen in the last few weeks, Kagome." Sango said  
"Wouldn't he just try to kill her, like he did me??" Kagome sobbed  
"I don't know." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After the 'meeting' with InuYasha, the group was given a place to stay in the village. The villagers were very grateful that Kagome had saved their town, and insisted that she stayed. Kagome agreed, considering she was crying so hard that she was shaking, and they wouldn't let the 'great heroine' go. The people weren't exactly sure why Kagome was crying, they just thought that she was scared, and was just now realizing how powerful the demon was, but her friends knew, and they felt really sorry for her, so they agreed to stop three hours early. A break would do them good, anyway. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "It seems the only two choices we have now that we know InuYasha does not remember us are one: to kill InuYasha, or two: to collect the jewel. But, considering all the damage he's done in the last few weeks, I don't think we will have time to collect the jewel." Miroku said, informing the others  
"I agree, though it will be sad to kill him, and not to mention difficult." Sango said, absentmindedly petting Kilala. "He was hard enough for anyone to even come close to killing as a half demon."  
"And when his sword was thrown aside, and he became full demon, before, we could just have Kagome say sit, he'd hit the ground, and be back to normal. Obviously, that does not work now." Miroku said, while sighing.  
"Definitely not.By the way Miroku. you owe me a snake skin" Shippo said "you lost the bet."  
"All this, and he still wants a snake skin." Miroku said "and besides. a snakeskin??? Of all things."  
"I don't want to kill him. I can't." Kagome said, a single tear on her cheek. 'I love him so much' she thought to her self. 'But his eyes, they weren't his, they were red. that horrible red.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Soul's heart shattered: So very sad. But, Kagome still loves him.  
I promise I'll write more later!!  
~*~*Ja Ne~*~* 


	3. A Tragic Death

Lost Love Chapter Three  
  
Soul's Heart Shattered: I'm glad you like my story... by the way, I'm sorry this took so long... I haven't been online a lot... or on the computer a lot  
  


* * *

  
DISCLAIMER: If I found a genie, I would make three wishes. One: I could own InuYasha Two: InuYasha would be real Three: I want fifty more wishes. But, unfortunately, I have no genie. So I am stuck just watching the show. I don't own him.  
  
On with the chapter!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few days of rest were in order, so the group decided to stay in the village longer than expected. Miroku was busy performing 'exorcisms', Kohaku was training with Sango, and her family. Shippo spent the days picking flowers, and curiously following the others. Koga went back to visit his wolf pack, and assured that he would come back later. Kagome, mean while, helped the villagers cook, clean, took walks, but mostly, she thought of InuYasha. The group could tell that she was still upset, so they did not rush their departure.  
"Hey Kagome!! Can I help you cook!?!" Shippo yelled, running up to her.  
"Sure Shippo. Will you bring me some water??" Kagome asked, only to entertain her helper  
"Sure Kagome!!!" Shippo yelled running off with a bucket in hand  
They made beef stew, and Shippo made sure every one knew that he helped. After eating, Kagome informed the group that she was going to go for a walk in the forest, and that she would not be long.  
"I just need some air... fresh air." Kagome mumbled, as she walked outside of the hut. She went by the river, and crossed into the forest. She went along a path, which was obviously not well traveled, by the signs. It had weeds growing all over it, and it was barely visible in spots. She followed it for a while, and it led her to a clearing. She heard voices, and went to a spot to see who was talking.  
"What are you doing here, wench??" A familiar voice said the voice of InuYasha.  
"What has happened to you? I heard that some demon was terrorizing the land. I don't believe... I never thought that it would be you." Said a woman clothed in a red and white kimono. She had long black hair, and sported a bow in one hand. Also she resembled Kagome.  
InuYasha and Kikyo?? Here, why, and what are they doing? Kagome thought, watching the scene.  
"Why does it matter to you what I do. Last I remember, you wanted me dead." InuYasha said, as he shifted uncomfortably.  
"What has happened to you InuYasha?? You are not the same. You are full demon." Kikyo said, "How did you get this way??"  
"You know the little thing called the Shikkon no Tama?? Yeah. It works wonders" InuYasha smiled  
"You collected the jewel... InuYasha... don't you want to be your old self??" Kikyo said, frowning  
"Heck, no. I was boring, and weak." InuYasha said, glaring at her  
"InuYasha, I will change you back, if it is the end of me. I will change you into your old self." Kikyo said, turning to walk away  
"Well guess what! It is the end." InuYasha mumbled under his breath  
"hmm??" Kikyo asked, just hearing the whispers of his voice.  
"I said, GOODBYE!!" InuYasha said, launching himself at Kikyo.  
Kagome's eyes grew wide. She couldn't bear it anymore. She hated Kikyo, yet, InuYasha loved her, and she couldn't let this mislead form of him kill his love. "NO INU YASHA!!!!!" She left her hiding place, and pushed Kikyo out of the way of his 'soul stealer'  
"You, your the human wretch. The one with strange powers..." InuYasha said, as he looked to see who had ripped the prey from his claws.  
"That's right. SIT!!!!" Kagome said, as she helped Kikyo up. "SIT, SIT, SIT!"  
"WHAT IS THIS DAMN NECKLACE MADE OF???" InuYasha roared as he sat up. He then began tugging at the black beads and white fangs. He was only to be met by a purple glow, and the necklace refusing to go anywhere.  
"Kagome... I... I must ask you to leave. This is between InuYasha and me. You have no right here." Kikyo said, as she looked Kagome in the eyes.  
"But, Kikyo. He's going to kill you. I can't just let that happen." Kagome said, as she saw fear in the woman's eyes  
"I insist. No-one here asked for your help. NOW GO!" Kikyo shoved Kagome out of the clearing "I will face my own fate."  
What is she doing? Kagome thought, as she recovered from being shoved half way across the clearing.  
"Kagome! Leave at once!" Kikyo yelled  
I guess, I have no choice. But, it is like leaving her here to die. Kagome thought, as she wandered to the path.  
"Ah, I see you are going to die fighting. How brave." InuYasha said, as he lunged for Kikyo  
"Kill me if you want InuYasha. But know this: I came back from the dead once. I can do it again." And with that, Kikyo made no move to protect herself. She just stood there.  
"SOUL STEALER!!" InuYasha yelled, and all that was heard from Kikyo, was a scream. But that was not the last sound. A dark laugh echoed from the bottom of InuYasha's chest.  
Kagome fought back tears, as she ran back to the village. Is that truly what InuYasha has become? A heartless killer? One who kills the love of his life. Then laughs? What am I to do?  
When she entered the hut they were temporarily residing in, Kagome ran to the bed, and wept. Again. Sango noticed her distress, but said nothing. Only watched helplessly as a girl cried over love found, then lost. Forever.   
  


* * *

  
Soul's heart shattered: It was a short chapter, I'm sorry... I've been really busy. 


	4. Close Contact

Chapter Three  
  
Soul's heart Shattered: Hi!! I'm back with another chapter!!! Yay!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wished on a star last night. Unfortunately, my wish did not come true. I still don't own InuYasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sango stepped onto the cold hut floor, and looked around for Kagome. She found her sitting in a corner, reading a 'magazine'. Sango found these books from Kagome's time very boring, and she didn't understand a word of it.  
"Hey, Kagome." She said, as she walked up to the sad girl "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Shoot." Kagome said, looking over the top of her magazine.  
"Okay..." Sango said, still not used to her foreign expressions. "What happened in the woods last time you went for a walk?"  
Kagome sighed, controlled her tears, and then answered, "Well, I was walking, and I heard people talking. I stopped to look and see who it was, and it was InuYasha, and Kikyo. They were arguing. I listened for a while, and was going to stay longer, but then InuYasha tried to kill Kikyo. I saved her, but she told me to leave, and that it was not my fight. Then he... he..." she trailed off  
"He killed her, didn't he?" Sango asked  
Kagome nodded, then looked away.  
"Kagome, some part of him must still care for you. No matter how deep down it is. Think about it: he would have smelled you there, and killed you too, but he didn't. Some part of him...I don't know... It must have protected you, and blocked the scent." Sango said  
"I guess you are right... but still. He killed her, and then he laughed. He LAUGHED, Sango. He laughed..." Kagome said, almost in tears.  
"Its okay, Kagome" Sango said, comforting the girl  
"I'm sorry, Sango. I must be boring you, you must think I'm immature. I've been crying over him for a long time now. I need to get over him." Kagome said, not looking Sango in the eyes  
"No, Kagome. I understand. Remember? I lost my family, too. I understand everything" Sango said  
"At least some one understands." Kagome said, sounding very sad.  
Miroku walked in, and started digging through Kagome's back pack.  
"EXCUSE ME!!!!" Kagome said, and snatched it away from him.  
"Do you have any ramen noodles??" Miroku asked  
"You came in here, and started digging through my backpack, for ramen noodles???"  
  
"Um... yeah.... Shippo is hungry. And he won't shut up when he is hungry." Miroku said, laughing a little  
"Okay then, you know, you could of just asked me. It would have been a lot easier." Kagome said, but then she realized that Miroku wasn't listening. He was knocked out, apparently by Sango's boomerang.  
"What!!??!!" Sango yelled as she saw the look from Kagome, "He was reaching for my butt, okay??" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Koga had rejoined with the group, and they were traveling, again. They had been for a few days. All the while, burring dead in cities destroyed by InuYasha, and saving cities that he was in. Yet in every meeting with InuYasha he had run away. Well, every meeting but this one.  
"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!! IM SICK OF YOU FOLLOWING ME!!!" InuYasha yelled, as he lunged for Sango. She threw her boomerang, and struck him square in the forehead. It didn't seem to do any damage, though.  
Miroku bravely pushed them aside, and yelled "I'll save us. Stand back!!" he removed the prayer beads from his hand, and yelled "Wind tunnel!" O_o –Kagome  
"Umm, Miroku, its not there anymore. You wished it away, remember??" Shippo said.  
"Oh, crap..." Miroku said, as he looked at his hand. "I forgot about that..." He looked around for an alternate weapon. When he couldn't find any, he yelled "RUN!!!!"  
Sango and Kagome were already running.  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"DAMN YOU!!" InuYasha yelled, as he got up. He jumped into the air, and lunged for Kagome. She managed to narrowly escape, and was glad. She kept running, and against a half charred wall of a hut, in the destroyed village, she saw a bow and three arrows. She grabbed them.  
"I'm sorry, InuYasha." She yelled, as she got ready to shoot the first arrow. She had her aim on him perfectly. She hesitated for a moment, closed her eyes, and shot. The hesitation, in a way luckily, in a way unfortunately, caused her to miss her target.  
"Keep trying, Kagome!!" Shippo yelled, handing her another arrow  
Kagome aimed again, and shot. This time, she narrowly missed. She burned the end of his sleeve, though. She grabbed the third arrow. But she was too slow. InuYasha grabbed the bow and arrow from her hand, and threw them aside.  
"Time to die now wench!!" he yelled, as he came towards her. For Kagome, time seemed to go in slow motion right then, yet she could not move any faster. Her friends watched helplessly, as InuYasha was about ready to use his claws on Kagome.  
Kagome, about ready to face her own death, whispered as she saw InuYasha lunge for her, "I loved you InuYasha, I really did."  
When those words reached InuYasha's ears, they began twitching. He stopped, and stood still. He looked at Kagome, and he seemed to pulse for a moment. The girl looked up, into InuYasha's eyes, and was shocked to see that they were gold.  
'What? He's back to normal??' Kagome thought, as tears began streaming down her face. She ran to him, and embraced him. It lasted a second, then InuYasha pushed her away.  
"GO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! I'm controlling myself for now, Kagome, but I don't know how long it will last. Get away from me while you have the chance." He said to her, a tear also rolling down his face.  
"But... InuYasha..." Kagome said, as she began to go  
"Kagome, I've always loved you, too." He whispered, then he pulsed again, "GO!!"  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo began pulling Kagome away, then Koga joined too. Kagome did not want to leave InuYasha. They finally got her away, and to safety, when they pieced together in their mind, what had just happened.  
"He's still in there, trapped in his own body..." Kagome said, as she slumped to the ground.  
"I know Kagome, I know." Sango said, as she absorbed what had happened.  
  
)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_ )_)_)_)_) Ok, so it was a short chapter... I've been really busy, lately.  
I promise I'll write soon! Personal responses: Evil Ketchup Dudette: Wow! Thanks for the complement! ^_^ Dark Depression: I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully, you keep reading my ficcie!! Unknown: More is coming Endless Moonlight: You will have to read to find out. Muhahahah!!! Galandria the vampire queen: Thanks, yeah, he did kind of go loco! Citty Cat: You're Crazy. Lifeless Kanna: I hope 'wow...' is good. 


	5. Hunting Kagome

Chapter 5 DISCLAIMER: I went to Japan, and told them to hand over the rights to InuYasha. Unfortunately, at the time, I didn't know any Japanese. So they just thought I was some crazy foreigner, babbling about something... Now I know Japanese. I must go back there!!!  
  
Anyways... The last couple of chapters were pretty short, and I will try to make this one longer. *listening to music* Sings horribly and kills every one else around* Fukai Fukai Mori*  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
Sango, her family, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo had been stationary for a few days. Koga had left again, muttering something about his pack, and how he will be back later. Meanwhile, though, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were discussing InuYasha, and their recent discovery.  
"He couldn't kill me, but he could kill Kikyo?? I feel guilty, like in a way, its my fault that she died." Kagome said  
"It's not your fault, Kagome. How many times must I tell you?? I knew the exact feeling you have right now." Sango said, sighing, and looking down at her rice.  
"Kagome, if anything, you should be happy. InuYasha loves you so much he couldn't kill you. Therefore, he transformed into his own self in order to save you." Miroku said, cramming food into his mouth  
"yeah, Kagome. You should be happy!" Shippo said, also eating.  
"But, I just feel so guilty." Kagome said, not looking up.  
*Sigh* "Kagome..." Sango began $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
As InuYasha angrily jumped from branch to branch, he thought about Kagome. 'That wench! What was her name, again?... Oh, Yeah! Kagome', he thought, and shortly after, he decided that he must find a way to kill her. He would start by gathering information. Maybe he could figure out why he couldn't kill her before.  
He stopped in a village, where he had seen her before, and began asking around, or rather threatening.  
"Yes! That woman with long black hair, and weird clothes. Yes, they were a green color." He got excited as a villager remembered her.  
"Yes..." the villager responded, "I have heard that she is the re- incarnation of a priestess..." he thought for a moment "but I don't remember her name."  
"Was it Kikyo?" InuYasha asked, praying he would say no.  
"Yes! That's the priestess's name." the villager began to supply more information. "it is also rumored that this lass in queer rags is in control of a hanyou. Named Inu... Inu... Well, I don't know. Inu-something."  
This made InuYasha mad.  
"I have told you all of the information that I know." The villager cringed, "Will you spare me? Oh, greatest of great demons?"  
"Fat chance." InuYasha said. )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
'So this girl, Kagome, she must be somehow linked to my past.' InuYasha thought deeply probing his mind for memories 'but I don't remember her.' He jumped across a river, 'maybe that is why I can't kill her' he arrived just outside of Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo's camp. He then decided he would watch her, just for a few days. To see if he could get any further information on her. @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
"Sango... do you hear that?" Kagome asked, rinsing soap out of her hair.  
"MIROKU!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Sango yelled, as she wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed her boomerang, ready to smack someone.  
"Miroku, honey... Will you come here?? We want to show you something." Sango said, trying to lure Miroku out, with her sickly sweet voice.  
No one came.  
"Miroku??" Sango called out again. "its not Miroku, Kagome. Who ever it is, they are not moving. Shippo? Is that you?"  
Once, again, there was no answer.  
Kagome frowned, "SIT!"  
*THUMP*  
"Why would he be watching us now... unless... he was planning to kill us." Sango said, sounding very aggravated.  
They heard cursing in the distance, then the sound of InuYasha running away. )%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)  
"InuYasha was watching you!!" Miroku said, falling over in laughter. "And you blamed it on me. How funny!!!"  
"But, what we want to know, is why he was watching us?? What business would he have with us, unless he remembers his past now..." Sango said, confused.  
"If he remembers his past though, why would he be watching us take our baths?? He would know better, I hope." Kagome said  
"Either that, or he saw you the other day, Kagome, and he wanted mooore!!" Miroku said, laughing again.  
*WHAP*  
Kagome had slapped Miroku, for his last remark. Miroku was now lying on the floor, cheek beet red, half way unconscious, twitching.  
Shippo began laughing.  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Kagome said, which started Sango laughing, as well. $)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$) $)$)$)$)$)  
Outside, InuYasha's sensitive ears heard every word. ________________________________________________________________________ Okay, so I know I promised a longer chapter. But, you'll forgive me right??  
  
*tomatoes go flying at her face*  
The next one will be longer promise!!!  
You people should of seen the rough draft of this story. It had stuff in Japanese written all over it, and scribbled out things. Oh, and lots of arrows... I could barely read it to type it!! Personal Mikono-Aries: Woah!! Thanks for the wonderful complement!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six Disclaimer: Okay, so I went back to Japan, and this time I told them (in Japanese!!) To hand over the rights to InuYasha. Then... well... then they sent InuYasha after me, he beat me up, and some how, I ended up here, writing this story.  
  
Hi everyone!! I'm really sorry that I haven't been writing. My mom was in the hospital, and I didn't have time to write. I barely had time to do my home work. (yes, for all of you who are gonna ask, it was serious. If we had waited another 48 hours to take her to the hospital, she would have been dead. YIKES!!!) but now she is out, and I have some time to write again!! @*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
'what should I do?' InuYasha thought, as he sat high up in a tree, 'she knows I am watching her now. Stupid me!! I wasn't cautious enough!' he shifted, and looked to the ground 'should I ask her.... Wait!! Why am I thinking like this!! She is a stupid human! She deserves to die!!!' *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
Kagome lay in her sleeping bag, wondering about InuYasha. She glanced at her watch 'man, three in the morning!! I should be getting some sleep!', she thought. but she hadn't slept... all night. She had been up, thinking about InuYasha. Thinking about why he would be watching her, why he changed back, instead of killing her. What his purpose was. She didn't know, but somehow, try as she might, she couldn't shove it out of her mind. She kept thinking about InuYasha. How much she loved him, how much she missed him, how she longed to be in his arms. 'Quit thinking about him, Kagome!! He's gone now. He is in your past. He is a different person now... but... I just cant let him go.' Kagome sighed, and wiped a single tear from her cheek. 'I miss him.'  
Sango was awake as well. And she was thinking about Kagome. She shifted, uncomfortably, and when she heard Kagome sigh, she knew she was awake as well. She had been up all night, thinking, about how she felt sorry for Kagome, 'it must be like when they found me, what I am feeling now. I can't help it, I feel so sorry for her... I think I'll have a talk with her...' and with that, she sat up.  
"Kagome, are you still awake?" she asked.  
"Uh-huh. I haven't slept at all." Kagome answered, trying to hide the sound of sorrow in her voice.  
"Kagome, get up. We need to talk... come with me." Sango commanded, and they left their camp. #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
"Kagome, do you know why I brought you here? To my family's old graves." Sango asked  
"I'm figuring it has something to do with InuYasha. Because, well, your family members are no longer in their graves." Kagome answered.  
"Yes, Kagome, I brought you here to talk about InuYasha." Sango said "Now try to pay attention, and not fall asleep. It's early. I know how you are feeling, right now. Its probably like how I felt, when my family died before me. Sorrow, and anger, and well.. a lot of questions. I wanted to talk to you about this alone. Miroku doesn't help these conversations. Do you realize what choices we have about InuYasha, what might lay in the future?"  
Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks.  
"I'm sorry I'm making you cry" Sango said, suddenly changing the tone of her voice  
"it's okay." Kagome said, "yeah, I do realize the choices we have. Well probably have to kill him... huh?" Kagome tried to make a smile appear on her face, but it only brought more tears, "I... I just don't know if I can carry on like this, Sango. I miss him so much. I just miss him..."  
"I know Kagome, but crying isn't going to help us... come on Kagome... you are making me cry!" Sango said, a tear of pity rolling down her cheek, "The choice we have, is to kill him. He is taking innocent lives Kagome. We can't let him do this! We have no choice, but to kill him. Me, Shippo, my family, Kilala, and Miroku can do it if you want. You don't have to be there, if it would be too painful."  
"I don't want to let you go alone with them. I'll come. But I don't know if we can... if we can kill him... He's awfully powerful." Kagome said, once she had stopped her tears. "I... I was thinking, the only way to kill him, may be with... my arrow. The same one Kikyo used on him..." &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ Sorry! This chapter is pretty short, but it sorta sets up the rest of the story. Thanks for all the complements, guys! I'm glad you like my story so much! It amazes me, how many reviews I have. When I started writing this story, I didn't even expect to get five reviews, I just started writing it for fun! Well, I'll be back with more later!! Ja ne! 


	7. The Question

Chapter Seven Disclaimer: I wonder if InuYasha liked doughnuts... well obviously I don't know, because I don't own InuYasha.... Hi all!! I'm back with chapter seven!! I'm sorry six was so short, but I didn't want you guys to think that I was giving it up! This chapter might be a little short too, because my mom is still recovering... For all you who are wondering, my mom is better(but still not 100 percent)! Thank you guys for all your prayers!! $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
It had been three days of riding on Kirara, straight. The only times they had stopped, were to make camp. But it was important, that they get to the village, and fast! Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku had all decided that it was a good idea to ask Kaede if the arrow would stop InuYasha, again. So here they were, riding on Kirara. It was just Kagome and Sango, because Sango's family, Miroku, and Shippo had stayed behind. They didn't all need to go, and maybe the ones who stayed behind could also find new information about InuYasha.  
"How much farther, Sango?" Kagome asked, as she glanced at her watch and realized that they had been traveling without a break, for four hours.  
"Not much. That's why we have been going so fast. We can rest the night in the village, instead of outside of it." Sango answered, petting Kirara.  
Kagome looked at the setting sun and sighed. 'If only life could be as peaceful and beautiful as the sunset...' she thought, as she watched the sun sink below the horizon. It was displaying all the colors, a bright and intense red at the bottom. Traveling up to a pink, an orange, yellow, green, blue, and a brilliant shade of violet, at the top ark. It reminded her of a rainbow, but bigger.  
She uttered a small sigh, as to which Sango replied, "It is very pretty out tonight, huh?" #&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
InuYasha jumped from a tree to ground. He had to give them credit, they were going fast for humans. But they were riding on that demon cat. He found it a boring pace, and wished they would speed up. He looked at the surrounding trees, and forests, and felt a twinge of memory. This place seemed familiar, yet, he didn't recognize it at all. He knew he had been here before, but didn't know where he was.  
He stopped and sniffed the air. He could smell the human wench, and the other human, and demon cat she was with, trees, and the smell of a village. It all seemed so familiar, yet he knew, he KNEW that he had never been here before. Or had he? He didn't know about his past, and it could be linked, but he doubted it... *%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
"Ye need to rest now. We shall talk in the morning. Ye go to sleep." Kaede said, as she pushed the two tired girls, and the demon cat into a room.  
"Kaede!! We need to talk now!" Kagome said, "it concerns InuYasha!"  
"InuYasha eh? Well, no matter worrying about that demon now. He is probably far away from here." Kaede assured them. "Ye need your rest." Kaede finally got them to rest, and sighed. 'Those poor girls' she thought. @$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
'Hah!!' InuYasha thought 'That old crow, thinking I wasn't here. Look around stupid!! Demons can travel way faster than mortal humans!' InuYasha decided 'Feh, she is not worth thinking about...' he looked around for a good place to spend the night, and found a tall, old, tree. It looked like it was dead, but it also looked like the branches would make a good resting place... %*%*%*%*%*%*%*%%*%*%**%*%*%*%%**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%%**%*%*  
Early the next morning, Kagome got up. No-one else was up, she looked at her watch, and saw that it was only two... AM!! She couldn't sleep, though. So she might as well be up. She rolled her sleeping bag up, and took a walk. She found the hot spring that was good for baths, and took one. After spending a few hours in the spring, Kagome had sorted out her thoughts, and got out. She dressed, headed back to the hut, and cooked some breakfast, so when the others got up, there would be a hot meal waiting.  
Sango was grateful for this hot food, and thanked Kagome. She felt very cheery. She knew that they were in a safe place, and she could finally relax. She hoped Kagome would realize this soon. The poor girl was getting no sleep, and fretting over everything. Sango had heard her get up earlier that day, and was worried.  
"So Kaede... What I want to ask you, about InuYasha..." Kagome trailed off.  
"Yes.. Ye need to speak up child." Kaede said, turning to the young girl that resembled her older sibling.  
"Well, as you know, he's gone... well... full demon... and... we cant stop him... so I was wondering if, well.. if my arrow would work on him, as did Kikyo's..." Kagome stopped again.  
"Ye have come up with a good question, my child. But I'm afraid, I do not know. Ye will have to ask my elderly sister, Kikyo." Kaede responded  
"You don't know?" Sango said, in shock  
"Do not know what, my child?" Kaede said, at Sango's sudden outburst.  
"InuYasha, he... he killed Kikyo. I thought you knew. I'm sorry..." Sango apologized, for giving bad news.  
"That could pose a problem." Kaede said !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
'heh, so the female that I killed, holds the secret to killing me... how unfortunate for them...' InuYasha thought, after hearing the news from the tree. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Sorry! I know this is another short chapter, but I posted it any way. My goal was to have it done by St. Patrick's Day, but that didn't happen. I'm glad all of you are reading this story! I never expected any one to read it.  
Read & Review!! Ja ne! ~soulsheartshattered 


	8. Kikyo's Arrow

CHAPTER EIGHT!!!!!!!  
  
I'm Baaaaaaaack! Ya anyways... I'm happy! You guys are wanting me to write more!! Sorry I haven't been writing... I was on vacation!! So... yeah... anyways...back to the real entertainment here... %*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
"Kikyo.. she was my last chance..." Kagome said out loud. Half to herself, half to no-one. "and I didn't save her... It's all my fault... all my fault.."  
"Kagome it was her choice. You didn't condemn her to death. She did." Sango said, trying to comfort Kagome, once again.  
"But I could save InuYasha. I could save him... If she survived... but I let her die!!" Kagome said @(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(@(  
Outside the hut, Miroku was lost deep in thought.  
"Hey Shippo, I'm wondering... why didn't Kikyo just kill InuYasha, with her arrow, instead of dying... the only reason I can think of, was that the arrow would not work..." he trailed off, supplying Shippo with bits and pieces of information.  
"Gee, I never thought about that..." Shippo said, now lost in thought, too.  
"hey Sango! Come here!" Miroku called  
Sango's head appeared in the doorway. "What?"  
"I was thinking..." %*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
Sango lay awake. It was the first time in many days, that she was the one to be awake, and Kagome was the one to be asleep. She was thinking about what Miroku said earlier that day. 'He brought up a good point', she mused 'why didn't Kikyo just get rid of InuYasha...' She shifted to her side, and her gaze landed on the sleeping Kagome. Sango sighed, 'I thought life would be simpler, if we got the jewel, but its not... it just got harder...' &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
Kagome woke up, to the sound of a pan rattling. She was surprised that she had slept, and was suddenly aware of how refreshed she felt.  
"I hope you don't mind, Kagome, but these 'pans' of yours make cooking a lot easier." Sango smiled at her  
"I don't mind at all. That's why I brought them." Kagome said. "You didn't have to cook, you know."  
"I know, but you deserve a break." After we eat, I'm going to go wash in the river. Would you like to join me?"  
"Sure, a bath would feel good, right about now. You know some time I should take you to my time! You would like hot tubs. I think even Inu...... Yasha... would like it...." Kagome said, but felt as if her own arrow had pierced her heart, as she thought of InuYasha.  
"I would like that, Kagome." Sango said, trying to ease her pain. Sango knew what this pain felt like. It wasn't like a mortal wound, you could ease those with herbs, and Kagome's 'medicine'. This was inside of you, it ripped your soul apart, and nothing eased it. Nothing except getting the one you loved back. Sango had once felt this pain. And she remembered it all too well. It was decided, she would talk to Kagome when they were taking their bath. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
'She speaks of me like she knew me well', InuYasha thought. 'I wonder why she always sounds sad, and I wonder what this arrow the other two were talking about. Apparently Kagome and that Kikyo that I killed both have it. But only Kikyo knew how to use it, or something like that.' InuYasha pondered this, then thought of this strange feeling he had. 'Why do I long to be with that wench Kagome. Why do I always want to run to her, when I hear her voice... why...' $($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($($( $($($($($(  
Sango and Kagome were both swimming in the river. Sango sighed, and decided that this was the best time to bring it up.  
"Kagome, your arrow, Kikyo could use it, too, right?" She asked  
"Yes, why?" Kagome replied  
"How come Kikyo didn't use it on InuYasha?" Sango asked again  
"I don't know. I thought of that, too. I think, I think it was because... she loved him too, once." Kagome responded, a far off look in her eyes. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Okay, okay... It was another short chapter! I'm sorry!!! I've been on vacation, and haven't had much time to work on this. 


	9. Rescue

Chapter 9!! Ok... I'm sorry, I realized after I posted, that there was an error, in the last chapter. I tried to fix it, by reposting, but my computer wouldn't let me. I had to reboot 4 times!! So all of you were probably wondering how Miroku, and Shippo got there... here is the paragraph that I left out!  
After losing track of InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo had come to join Sango, and Kagome. They apologized for losing his trail, and happily stayed in the village for a few days, with Sango and Kagome.  
There. All better. Not really but... I tried.. you guys will probably tell me that I made a mistake in the reviews, before I post this chapter, but... I'm sorry!!!!!!! Plz forgive! On with the show!!!!!!!! $*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
Kagome had lay awake, again, thinking about the conversation she had with Sango. She eventually fell asleep, but was plagued with dreams.  
'a pack of demons was chasing her. She didn't have her bow or arrows. She didn't have a single weapon. She was running away, as fast as she could, but she still couldn't escape. She glanced over her shoulder to see how close they were, and'  
She awoke with a start. Panting, and drenched with sweat. It had been a dream. It was all just a dream...  
Kagome stepped outside, she needed to relax. She looked up at the stars, and instantly felt at peace. 'if only life were like the stars, so peaceful and beautiful...' Kagome thought, then went inside and crawled into her sleeping bag. Shortly after, she fell asleep.  
Sango had awoken Kagome again. But this time, it was on purpose. They had set out traps for small animals, like rabbits, and it was time to check them. They got dressed, and headed out to the forest.  
"I'll check the ones over here, you check over there, okay?" Sango asked.  
"Sure," Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku all answered  
They had split into 3 groups. Miroku taking the south, Sango the east, Shippo the west, and Kagome the north.  
She checked the first trap, but it was empty. So was the second. She was on her way to the third, when she heard rattling in the bushes. She went to investigate, when the upwards of fifty demons burst out of the bushes. Their snakelike heads and bodies lunging for Kagome.  
She let out a scream, but it was useless, the others wee too far away. She didn't have a single thing she could use as a weapon, so she began to run. Then a thought clicked into Kagome's head, it was the same as her dream. ^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
InuYasha's ears perked up at the sound of a scream, and he went to investigate. He was jumping from tree to tree. He was unsure why, but the scream had called to him. He knew someone was in danger, but he had no idea why he cared. He kept running, to find the wench Kagome running from demons. A lot of demons. 'Letting her die would solve all my problems.' InuYasha thought, and smiled. Yet deep inside he wanted to save her. He looked down again, to see Kagome looking over her shoulder, about to run off a cliff, to fall into a river.  
"KAG-"it was too late. She had fallen. %*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
Kagome let out another scream as she fell, and plunged face-first into the cold water. She was carried several feet under water, until her foot got caught under a log. She jerked to a stop. ^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&  
"Kagome!!" InuYasha yelled as he watched her go under water. He lunged forward and killed the demons that had been chasing her. He then looked for her in the river, but he could not find her. He began to head downstream. *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*  
Kagome struggled to free her leg, but it was no use. She tried to reach the surface, but she could not get to that either. Her lungs were crying out for air, and felt like they were going to collapse. She had escaped demons to drown. +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_  
He saw her. InuYasha began running faster to reach Kagome. He saw that she was caught on a log, and he wondered how ling she had been there, and was worried. Humans cant hold their breath for long. Before he could realize what he was doing, he dived into the water and began lifting the log off of her leg. +!+!+!+!+!+!+!!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!!+!+!+! +!+!  
Kagome felt the weight coming off her leg and opened her eyes to see InuYasha moving the log. She gasped, which wasn't very good, considering she was under water. She inhaled a 'breath' full of water. The scene around her began swirling in blackness, and she fell unconscious. *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
InuYasha moved the log, and waited for Kagome to move. When she didn't he began to panic. He pulled her out of the river, and laid her on the bank. She wasn't moving, or breathing. He was afraid. Afraid that he had been too late, and it was his fault. Afraid that she had drown. He suddenly stopped, and looked around. Why had he saved her? What made him act like that? Why, why had he done all that? =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
Kagome coughed. She was wet, but alive. She had no idea how she got to the bank, then she remembered. InuYasha. Her eyes flew open. There he was, standing beside her, staring at his hands. His eyes were red. Blood red. She felt afraid. Afraid that he would kill her, but then why had he just saved her? ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
InuYasha was looking at his hands. Why had he done that? He did NOT save humans. Yet, he had saved this ones life. The cause of all his problems, and he had saved her. What had happened? He looked at the girl, and she was staring at him. $^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$  
"InuYasha, you.... You...you saved me..." Kagome uttered in shock  
He growled.  
"Kagome!!! Kagooooooooome!!!" It was Sango's voice.  
InuYasha seemed startled by Sango's yelling, and he jumped up into a tree, and left.  
"WAIT!!!" Kagome yelled, but he was already gone.  
"Kagome! Are you okay? I'm sure glad I found you!!" Sango said as she jumped off Kilala, and ran to Kagome.  
"InuYasha..." *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
There you go!! That makes 2 chapters in 2 days!! (a record for me...) Hope you liked this one! Read and review!!!!! 


End file.
